


Ванна

by Ksencha



Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Алек просто хотел принять ванну.
Relationships: Fish/Chairman Meow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ванна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784124) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



Алек вздохнул и снова выудил из ванны одну из демонических кошек, по какой-то причине они продолжали пытаться присоединиться к нему, хотя и не любили воду.

Он покачал головой, когда синий пушистый щенок подпорхнул ближе, на самом деле не было никакого другого способа описать схему полета, Алек пытался.

Но они последовали за ним в ванную, потому что Магнус нуждался в уединении для зелья, иначе половина щенков забралась бы на штанины Магнуса и боролась бы за место на его плечах.

То, как они обнимались с его парнем, было восхитительно.

Алек также думал, что они были цвета, согласующиеся с нарядами Магнуса, и по крайней мере один из щенков мог изменить их окраску, возможно, даже все из них, поэтому Алек поместил цветной ошейник на них, чтобы отличить их друг от друга.

Они не назвали их; Алек не был уверен, что они должны, но решил, что он позволит детям, которые приедут из Идриса на этой неделе, чтобы посмотреть, как Институт управляется, может предложить некоторые имена для щенков.

Алек действительно с нетерпением ждал приезда детей, Лидия решила пойти преподавать, так как Конклав не дал ей Институт, она и Алек писали друг другу, и она была одним из немногих людей, которым он доверил свою проблему демонов в самом начале; потому что им нужны были книги из Идриса и Аликанте, и она могла запросить их без подозрений.

Алек немного скучал по Лидии, она стала хорошей подругой во время их помолвки, почти как еще одна младшая сестра, и это была еще одна причина, почему жениться на ней, вероятно, было не самой лучшей идеей.

Плюх.

Алек вздрогнул, когда вода плеснула ему в лицо, когда один из щенков приземлился в воду.

Они тут же начали скулить и щебетать, изо всех сил стараясь держать голову над водой.

Алек сгреб их и вытер одним из полотенец для рук, которые он положил рядом, прежде чем положить их на ковер рядом с ванной, не желая ставить их на холодный кафель.

Малыш встряхнулся и набросился на одного из своих братьев, а потом к нему присоединился другой, и Алек позволил себе улыбнуться, наблюдая, как они играют, все время щебеча.

Алек недоумевал, почему они щебечут, а не мяукают, но отмахнулся от них, как от демонов, связанных с крылатой природой щенков.

Они действительно были довольно очаровательны, они старели быстрее, вероятно, из-за их демонического наследия; поскольку у них уже были открыты глаза, но они явно предпочитали Председателя Мяу по размеру, потому что Алек все еще мог поместиться два из них в одной ладони.

Один из них начал махать крыльями и снова двинулся к ванне Алека, ясно напомнив о присутствии Алека, когда заметил, что он наблюдает за ними.

Алек вздохнул, когда они приземлились в воду, и прижал их к груди, решив, что с купанием покончено, пока щенки могут летать, они все еще развивают свою выносливость.

Алек осушил ванну и вытерся, прежде чем одеться, а затем наполнил раковину небольшим количеством воды и начал как следует мыть щенков, так как они провели так много времени, падая в его ванну.

Они, казалось, наслаждались его нежным мытьем больше, чем высадкой на ванную.

Алек осторожно высушил каждую из них феном Магнуса, смеясь над возбужденным щебетом, который они издавали, когда он взъерошивал их шерсть, чтобы убедиться, что они полностью высохли; последнее, что он хотел, это оставить их влажными и дать им намочить простыни, что никогда не было приятно.

Щенки следовали за ним, пока он шел через ванную, догоняя и подтягивая штаны, когда он шел по коридору, чтобы проверить Магнуса перед началом ужина.

К тому времени, как он добрался до кухни, у него было по четыре щенка на плечах и один на голове, крылья вытянуты для равновесия, крошечные когти впились в его голову.

Алек вздохнул и нанес несколько рун, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию ужином.

Рыба оглянулась, когда он побрел на кухню, прежде чем лечь обратно; Председатель прижался к ее шее и вздрогнул, ухаживая за ней, выбирая вещи из ее кожи и поедая их.

А Алек просто игнорировал их, были вещи, которые он просто не хотел знать.

Алек достал ингредиенты для простого ужина и мясное пюре, которое они приготовили, когда щенки перестали есть рвотное молоко и начали обедать, потратив время, чтобы накормить щенков на плечах и голове, как он всегда делал, таким образом, они будут сонными к тому времени, когда ужин будет почти закончен, и Алек сможет уложить их в их маленькую собачью кровать и хорошо поужинать с Магнусом, пока они спят, прежде чем они проснутся энергичными и захотят поиграть.

Алек напевал, когда Магнус вышел из своей мастерской и занялся ужином, пока Алек убирала щенков и нес на кровать к Рыбе, прижимая их к ее животу и наблюдая, как Председатель забирается спать рядом с их детьми, облизывая чистый мех.

Алек покачал головой и нежно улыбнулся, прежде чем присоединиться к Магнусу за их собственным ужином.


End file.
